Umpahl
Created by: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Epiphany Trek game *'Number of Members:' Billions *'Nature of Members:' One meter tall orange humanoids, they are mammals with the expected parts in the expected places. They have head hair and no body hair. Said hair is white. They are to a one on the burly side. Umpahl wear clothing for modesty, protection and status in that order. They are gregarious preferring a one foot conversational distance. *'Organization:' Tribe and super tribe. Any internal differences were wiped out in the Time of Terrors. *'Culture:' Families are in the pairing model, a male and female bonding for mutual comfort and reproduction. It is common for two to four couples to share a household. Music and dance are robust arts. They are commonly used in the home to teach the young moral and cultural expectations. PSAs will be communicated likewise. Other races find it anvilicous. To them a song and dance troop carrying forth on not littering in the public square is normal. Styles are gingerbread. Buildings are low ad squat. They build down, not up. You will find forty story buildings that stick up four. And they are armored, have internal self sufficient life support, and covered in gingerbread. They excel at HVAC. *'Government:' Military Junta: They have not come down off this as of yet. It remains ot be seen of more enlightened methods of governance take hold. *'Game Role:' One more encounter. A place for the spit take to come from. *'World Role:' Life baby. *'Relative Influence:' Minor they are just getting back into the space business. *'Public or Secret?:' Public. *'Publicly Stated Goal:' Get out and do. *'Relative Wealth:' Minor, Two systems. *'Group advantages:' They maintained technology through the period of enforced isolation. *'Group disadvantages:' They are in an area of space where class M world are scares. *'Those who favor them:' UFP Faraway *'Those opposed to them:' No one. *'Area of Operation:' Near Implosion Zone *'Headquarters Location:' Umphalnil 9.6/-12.7 *'Public Face:' We can stop cowering? *'Notable Members:' None noted *'History of the Race:' The Umphal had barely gotten into space and established a single colony on Fenderbar near the edge of the Sharidin Empire when the scourge of the Kliges'chee came harshly knocking. Fore warned and with the attack slowed by the Shardin they fortified Umphanil. Fenderbar escaped much attention as it was a space presenceless agrocolony. Umphanil was scoured of any space infrastructure, and gave has good as she got. Thus they remained hunkered down until the USS Crystal City came knocking. They where beyond giddy to learn the Cold Reveres had done themselves in and started rebuilding a space presence at once. The Umphal have wasted no time in getting down to rebuilding. They contacted Fenderbar. Said wold is not interested in being ruled any more. They have managed quite nicely. And the culture are drifted apart in the several hundred years of separation. *'Relations:' Fenderbar: Strained. The Mother world would really like to Mother, and the colony is all grown up and has a different way of looking at things. Faraway: It is, they have noted it. They have been warned it is a hive of high tech that is capable of defending itself. Hiver Federation: The larger neighbor. Non Violent at least. They are feeling it out. UFP: The 800 pound really friendly dog down the street. So far good. Romulan Star Empire: "My, what big teeth you have". Uneasy. Tend to put the Federation closer. Category:RacesCategory:Epiphany TrekCategory:Unfinished Articles